La venganza del ramen
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: -¡No te comas a mi novia ttebayo!- fue el chillido desgarrador del rubio que retumbo por el lugar, no entendia que cojones estaba pasando para que ESO los estuviera atacando. Para Naruto todo había sido obra de esa vieja loca "La comida tiene vida" ¡vaya que locura!. El siguiente fic participa en el reto "Cocina: porque el amor entra por la boca" del grupo Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina


Hola mis amados lectores estoy en un reto este mes sí, me alegra poder participar, ojala les guste. Un agradecimiento infinito a Kathy Kawaiii y a Miss Tsuki por el apoyo, sin ellas este fic no habría sido posible.

**Discraimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. _**El siguiente fic participa en el reto "Cocina: porque el amor entra por la boca" del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina. **_

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es para mayores de 14 años por el leve contenido sexual.

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE **

─**diálogos─**

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

─**Es una noche hermosa para salir a cenar, Naruto-kun─** dijo una hermosa ojiperla mientras se recargaba en el hombro de su novio.

Iban de camino a Ichiraku, el restaurante favorito del rubio a comer su platillo favorito: ramen. Una noche cenando tranquilamente como cualquier otra.

O eso parecía.

─ **¡Hola viejo, quiero 2 platos de ramen de puerco ´ttebayo!─** pidió lo de costumbre el Uzumaki.

Teuchi les sirvió los platos, dispuestos a comer prepararon los palillos pero cuando Naruto los introdujo, deseo no haberlo hecho.

─**Argg─** se escuchó un gimoteo, y un borboteo se hizo presente en su plato de ramen, como si alguien, o algo; se hubiese quejado por el dolor provocando que tanto los fideos, como el caldo se removieran. El rubio estaba sencillamente atónito, mientras con esa expresión tan suya al concentrarse viendo fijamente como todo volvía a la normalidad.

─**Eh…viejo, creo que algo le pasa a los fideos─** comento al dueño del local que estaba de espaldas a él. Espero un momento, no hubo respuesta, espero un poco más. Nada. El viejo Teuchi simplemente ignoraba su existencia.

─**Oe, viejo te estoy hablando´ ttebayo ¿No me escuchaste?─** llamo su atención Naruto jalándole un poco la manga de la ropa para que se girara a verlo.

Mala idea.

─**Es que no deberías de molestarlos, sino quieres que ellos te molesten a ti─** sentencio el hombre con una sonrisa enferma en el rostro, eso a Naruto lo descoco fuertemente, no había entendido ni tantito de lo que acaba de decirle el viejo. Que para ser francos estaba dándole miedo. _/Mejor le pregunto a Hina-chan que está pasando aquí, digo ella es más lista que yo y ella seguro si entendió ´ttebayo_/ pensó el rubio mientras se giraba para ver a su hermosa acompañante.

─**Oe, Hinata-chan, ¿Tu entendiste algo de…? ¿¡Hinata!?─** grito-chillo el rubio levantándose de un salto al ver que su acompañante estaba siendo engullida lentamente por una criatura viscosa alargada, que viendo bien…. ¿¡Acaso lo que se estaba comiendo a Hinata…no era…un monstro hecho de ramen!?

Oh por kami-sama eso no podía ser cierto.

─ **¡Deja de comerte a mi novia ´ttebayo!─** dijo el rubio mientras pisaba a la cosa esa para que dejara en paz a su amada. Pero la criatura hizo unos chillidos horribles de dolor que se escuchaban agudos por todo el local mientras el rubio no dejaba de pisotearla.

─**Mis bebes tienen vida, ¡Vida!─** dijo una voz ahora femenina detrás de él, para luego añadirle una risa diabólica, el rubio no le importaba quien fuera, le iba a patear el trasero por causarles tantos problemas, cuando Naruto se giró para darle una golpiza se dio cuenta que no estaba más en Ichiraku, ahora estaba en un laboratorio de científico loco al más puro estilo de Frankenstein todo con aire de película antigua, en blanco y negro.

─**Pero, ¿¡Que carajos esta sucediendo!? ─** dijo al ver que había muchos ramen vivientes arrastrándose por el piso en su dirección. Mientras la mujer con ropa de científica, cabello de novia de Frankenstein les introducía unos claves a otro plato de ramen dándoles choques eléctricos, con los cuales los ramen obtenían vida.

─**Naruto, has sido un chico malo con el ramen, ahora sabrás que se siente─** dijo la mujer maliciosamente mientras las criaturas lo atrapan ahogando lentamente en el suelo, mientras lo único que podía ver era el techo, hasta que un ramen con rostro, lo miro fijo y a la cara para abalanzarse con la boca abierta a él, volviendo todo negro.

─ **¡Ahh! ¡No me comas, por favor, tengo mal sabor ´ttebayo**!─ murmuro en rubio inquieto dando tal brinco que lo tiro de la cama con todo y sabanas.

─**Naruto-kun, ¿Estas bien?─** musito una dulce voz preocupada que venía desde la cama poniendo sus hermosos ojos perlados sobre su rubio amado que estaba sentado en el piso sobándose la cabeza.

─ **¡Hina-chan, estas a salvo!─** chillo conmovido el ojiazul al brincar a abrazar a su despeinada, y tentadoramente poco vestida novia. La bella mujer solo se sonrojo ante el abrazo que logro dejarla un poco sorprendida, luego atino a sonreír con verdadera alegría al corresponder el gesto, quedándose así juntos en esa dulce mañana.

**YYY**

─**Naruto-kun, deberías hacer algo con respecto a tus pesadillas─ **comento la ojiperla que estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, llevaban ya un año viviendo juntos así que esta escena era ya parte de la vida cotidiana de la pareja.

Su rubio novio solo hizo un puchero, sinceramente no le había dicho a Hinata absolutamente nada de que trataban sus pesadillas, lo que ella sabía era que Naruto estaba extraño, y llevaba ya una semana levantándose de aquella forma, gritando, pataleando, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que en definitiva tenía más preocupada a la ojiperla era que Naruto Uzumaki, el chico hiperactivo de cabello rubio, piel tostada, y ojos azules; tenia exactos, una semana…. De no probar, ni siquiera un bocado pequeñito de ramen. Era obvio algo andaba terriblemente mal para que eso estuviera pasando.

─**Si, tienes razón Hina-chan─** suspiro derrotado al dejarse caer sobre la mesa del comedor. Cuando la Hyuuga llego a su lado con el desayuno listo, el rubio comió sin mucho ánimo con su amada al lado suyo, así paso un almuerzo pacifico en convivencia mutua.

Acabada la comida con Hinata lavando los trastes ella se fijó en la hora y le recordó algo.

─**Naruto-kun recuerda que hoy tienes que ir por Kushina-san después de su clase de cocina─** comento dulcemente mientras terminaba su labor dispuesta a prepararse para salir. Esa simple frase hizo que a Naruto se le erizara cada centímetro de piel, eso era lo último que quiera hacer.

─**No quiero ir ´ttebayo─** dijo al sujetarse de la ropa de la peli azul haciendo una expresión tan infantil que Hinata juraría que era un niño pequeño que le rogaba por qué no lo llevara al doctor o al dentista.

─**Naruto-kun, tienes que ir, Kushina-san se molestaría si la dejas plantada, además yo quede de verme con Kurenai-sensei, te veo luego ─** dijo al depositarle un dulce meso en la mejilla a modo de despedida mientras el rubio solo estiraba los brazos en su dirección llorando, como si de un cachorrito abandonado se tratase.

**YYY**

Ahí estaba el rubio caminando entre los pasillos de ese lugar, una de esas escuelas que solo brindan cursos, buscando la puerta que era en la que se encontraba su madre, iba irritado bufando cosas inteligibles con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, pateando de momentos una roca imaginaria.

─**Así no deben olvidar, ¡Tienen que darle vida a la comida!─**escucho una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta que estaba buscando, esa frase solo logro ponerlo inquieto con ese escalofrió recorrerle toda la espalda.

_/Esa malévola mujer está haciendo de las suyas de nuevo ´ttebayo/_ pensó al asomarse por el pequeño rectángulo que tenía por ventana la puerta viendo como la atractiva mujer que estaba al frente de la clase de cocina incitaba a las mujeres a ser científicas locas igual a ellas.

─**Lo bueno es que mi madre jamás será como ellas ´ttebayo─** suspiro tranquilo.

─**Hay que darle un reconocimiento especial hoy, a Kushina-san por su gran trabajo─** escucho la voz de la mujer.

─ **¡soy la mejor ´ttebane!─** grito de euforia su madre, oh por kami-sama eso no podía ser verdad.

─**si y recuerda siempre, Kushina-san ¿Cuál es nuestro lema?─** pregunto la mujer con una enorme sonrisa.

─ **¡La comida tiene vida ´ttebane!─** Naruto no supo a que dios rezarle después de aquello ¡hasta su madre estaba metida en eso! No sabía con exactitud qué hacer, pero si sabía una cosa: ¡Nadie vuelve una científica loca a su mami! Eso se terminaba de una vez. Con fiereza pateo la puerta obligándola a abrirse dejando a todas atónitas.

─ **¡No permitiré que conviertas a mi mami en una de tus locas seguidoras ´ttebayo!─** aseguro mientras se avanzaba al ataque contra la pobre mujer.

**YYY**

─ **¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido ´ttebane!?─** pregunto como por 5° vez la pelirroja madre del rubio al que estaba golpeándolo en la cabeza, se notaba que estaba en ese estado tan temido por todos, ahora ella no era Kushina Uzumaki, no claro que no, ahora mismo ella era ´El habanero sangriento´

Algo era claro de toda esta situación Naruto Uzumaki no entiende las metáforas.

La mujer al ver su salón destruido solo suspiro, por el bien de ella y del chico, debía explicarle como estaban las cosas, así evitaría que le destruyera todo de nuevo, así como él evitaría ser golpeado por su madre.

─**Naruto-san lamento mucho el malentendido─** dijo con suavidad la mujer llamando la atención de los Uzumaki.

─ **¡Tú eres el que debe disculparse, ahora hazlo, discúlpate ´ttebane!─** gritaba Kushina al inclinar la cabeza de su hijo a modo de reverencia se veía el rubio estaba completamente adolorido. A la mujer solo le callo una gota ante la escena.

─ **¡L-lo siento ´ttebayo!─** dijo con dificultad llorando dramáticamente por como lo tenía su madre, a la mujer de nuevo resbalo una gota por su cabeza.

─**Naruto-san me gustaría explicarle a que me refiero cuando digo que ´la comida tiene vida´, dígame una cosa, ¿Usted conoce la comida favorita de algunas personas cercanas a usted?─** pregunto la mujer astutamente con una sonrisa amable en el rostro el rubio la observo con interés antes de ponerse a meditarlo unos momentos, con esa expresión zorruna concentrado. Mientras Kushina y la bella profesora lo esperaban.

─**Bueno, ahora que recuerdo a Sakura-chan le gusta anmitsu* con anko*, al teme le gusta omusubi con okaka y tomates*; y a Hina-chan le gustan los roles de canela ´ttebayo─** murmuro concentrado a un después de recordar.

─**Bien, vera Naruto-san la comida si bien sirve para alimentarnos, también funciona para muchas cosas, debe aprender que la comida tiene esencia, vida, pues es capaz de hacer que un lugar sea conocido por un platillo, incluso puede definir personas─** murmuro pero al ver que el rubio tenía una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro suspiro para tener más paciencia

─**Por ejemplo, la comida que cada uno come es parte de quien es cada uno, ahí se aplica lo de ´eres lo que comes´, usted come ramen, un plato cargado de muchos ingredientes, el caldo lo vuelve algo inestable, como su personalidad, pero, es cálido, te llena con facilidad, y tantas sensaciones diferentes que comparten lo mismo en tanta armonía, eso hace que sea un plato perfecto para sorprender al paladar─** murmuro ella, Naruto pese no haber entendido muy bien se sintió halagado por eso, pensar que su platillo favorito dijera tanto de sí mismo, entonces la profesora notando el interés del joven, decidió proseguir.

─**Luego, Sakura Haruno, a ella le gusta el anmitsu con anko, lo cual es apropiado primero porque el anko es suave, dulce, perfumado y rosa; luego el anmitsu que es de diferentes texturas todas juntas, dándole ese toque explosivo si bien es un poco inestable tiene partes estables; una variedad de colores, pero todo en conjunto forman algo infinitamente dulce, como su amiga, pese a su contraste en personalidades, ella siempre es dulce.─** incluso Kushina observo maravillada a la mujer que les relataba aquello con tanto ahínco.

─**Ahora vamos con Sasuke Uchiha, al joven Uchiha le gusta el omusubi con okaka y tomate, un plato frio, seco, pero con mucha limpieza, pulcritud, mientras que el ramen puede tener aspecto desordenado, este jamás lo tiene, pero igual es un platillo fresco, con sus toques de color más sutiles.─** para el rubio lo que la mujer le explicaba ahora tenía sentido, ¡Vaya que la gente se parece a lo que comía! Pero la mujer se detuvo ahí, al notar que no prosiguió el ojiazul se intrigo.

─ **¿Y qué opina de Hina-chan?─** él estaba tan entretenido con aquello que quería seguir escuchándola, pero la mujer solo sonrió pícaramente.

─**A ella debes definirla tú, mejor que nadie, Naruto-san─** le hablo con más confianza la mujer, pese a lo ocurrido el chico le agradaba tenia finta de idiota sin embargo ella consideraba que si se le daba la oportunidad él sería capaz de demostrar muchas cosas, por su parte el rubio estaba muy concentrado, pero mejor decidió ir a dejar a su madre a casa.

**YYY**

Ya cerca de llegar a su departamento siguió pensando en lo que la mujer le había explicado, preguntándose ¿En que se parecía Hinata a los roles de canela? La profesora había relacionado las personalidades de cada uno de los que menciono con su platillo favorito, pero no había dicho nada acerca de la ojiperla y eso le había dejado la duda. Suspiro hondo frente a la puerta de su apartamento solo para caer en cuenta del delicioso aroma a comida que provenía del mismo. Antes de siquiera poder moverse noto, cuando alguien abrió la puerta frente suyo.

─**Bienvenido a casa, Naruto-kun─** dijo la bella chica al recibirlo en la puerta con una hermosa sonrisa, el chico, solo la observo fijamente para entrar.

─**Ya estoy en casa─** dijo al darle un beso en la coronilla a Hinata quien se ruborizo levemente.

─**La comida, está casi lista, Naruto-kun, pasa a acomodarte─ **Naruto la vio irse con mucho detalle mientras la escuchaba tararear en la cocina, ahí la observo.

¿Qué sería de Naruto Uzumaki si un día llegara y no estuviera la cálida presencia de Hinata Hyuuga en su departamento? Sencillo: moriría de frio.

La chica siempre estaba ahí, llenándole no solo la vista, y el estómago, también ella le llenaba el alma, su presencia hacia todo más amigable ; mientras que su amiga Sakura lo hacia todo refrescante; Hinata tenía la capacidad de hacerlo hogareño, como esa sensación de ´eres bienvenido´ cuando alguien te recibe, la satisfacción de no cenar solo, de poder dormir aspirando su embriagador aroma a vainilla, ella tenía esa habilidad de ser como el dulce y cálido ambiente que se respira en una panadería donde acaban de hornear el pan, así era la bella chica en su vida, ahí lo noto; Esa misma sensación se tiene al comer un postre tan rico como lo son los roles de canela; vaya que esa profesora loca tenía mucha razón en lo que decía. Hinata lo observo mirarla fijamente.

─**Naruto-kun, ¿Te encuentras bien?─** pregunto un poco preocupada, eso al chico lo saco de sus pensamientos, Le sonrió con fuerza, fue y le planto un beso tierno en los labios.

─**Nada, solo te extrañe mucho el día de hoy─** dijo al darle otro beso, este más largo que el anterior.

─**Na-naruto-kun, creo que debería ir a ver cómo va la comida─** murmuro ella al estar más sonrojada, algo mareada, esos besos inoportunos de su amado hasta la fecha seguían aturdiéndola.

─**Oe, Hina-chan hablando de eso ¿Hoy podrías preparar roles de canela? Es que tengo un antojo ´ttebayo─** dijo al sentarse en la pequeña sala con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, eso la Hyuuga no se lo esperaba, lo miro unos segundos para ver que algo estuviera fuera de lo normal pero nada.

─ **¿H-hablas en serio Naruto-kun?─** pregunto aun confundida sobre lo que acababa de escuchar.

─**Sí, tengo antojo de roles de canela ´ttebayo─** afirmo con una sonrisa pícara, la chica solo se limitó a sonreír, vaya que no entendía que Naruto quería comérsela, en todas las maneras posibles; sencillamente a este paso, los roles de canela se habían convertido en uno de sus platillos favoritos.

**YYY**

El sonido de la puerta llamo su atención, sí que era gente inoportuna la que tocaba _/Ya que estaba a punto de terminar de cenar para poder empezar a seducir a Hina-chan/_ Maldijo para sus adentros su mala suerte, mientras estaba a punto de abrir ¡que gente más desesperada! Estaban llamando con mucha insistencia.

─ **¡Ya voy, ya voy ´ttebayo!─** dijo con fastidio al abrir bruscamente la puerta.

─ **¿Qué quiere….?─** espeto, al ver que no había nadie al otro lado de la puerta se asomó, giro su cabeza en ambas direcciones y vio un objeto tirado a sus pies, se agacho a ver que era. Un libro mediano en buenas condiciones estaba entre sus manos. Vi que el libro tenía una nota pegada.

_Una más de las muchas utilidades que tiene la comida, que le aproveche._

No tenía quien lo había enviado, vio la portada, leyó el título:

_´En la cocina de afrodita´_

Ok eso era un título extraño, así que decidió ojearlo, cuando lo hizo se sonrojo, ¡no sabía que la gente usaba la comida para **ESO **también! De la nada cerro el libro con una mirada picara se dirigió a la cocina. Esta noche sí que habría aprendido que la comida es de mucha, mucha utilidad; ahora iba a poner en práctica, lo que acaba de aprender, ¿Y quién mejor para practicar con él que su sexy novia?

─**Prepárate, Hina-chan─** dijo con sensualidad al quitarse la camisa mientras cerraba detrás suyo la puerta de la cocina, listo para disfrutar de los placeres del buen comer.

**YYY**

* **Anmitsu:** es un postre japonés, elabora con pequeños cubos de agar-agar, una gelatina blanca traslúcida hecha de algas rojas o verdes. El agar-agar se disuelve con agua (o zumo como el de manzana) para hacer gelatina. Se sirve entonces en un bol con _anko_ (a lo que alude el _an_ del nombre), guisantes cocidos, a menudo _gyūhi_ y diversas frutas, como melocotón, _mikan_, piña y cereza.

***Anko:** pasta de judías dulces o pasta de judías rojas es una pasta hecha con judías _azuki_ muy usada en el Lejano Oriente, sobre todo en Japón y China. Es una pasta dulce usada principalmente en la repostería.

***Omusubi:** es lo mismo que el onigiri, las bolas de arroz japonesas.

***Okaka:** me parece que son las virutas de bonito.

Buu Ojala les haya gustado mis amados lectores, yo disfrute mucho haciendo este OS espero haya sido de su agrado, como siempre agradezco su tiempo en leer mis choco inventos y comenten que si me dejan un review mi fuerza vital aumenta. Bueno nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

PD: Lamento las faltas de ortografía que haya podido tener.


End file.
